


Finding Happiness Pt. 2 - Good for You

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: Finding Happiness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek finally consummate their relationship after being together for over a year.</p>
<p>Part 2 to Finding Happiness Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness Pt. 2 - Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Happiness Part 2! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

In the months that followed, Stiles and Derek grew inseparable and seemed to grow more in love with every day that passed. And it wasn't something that only the pack could tell or John, but everyone in town had been heard commenting on what a cute and sweet couple they made. John had lost count on how many times he had heard someone praise Derek for being an attentive and loving boyfriend to his little girl.

John knew first-hand just how much of a gentleman Derek could be and he had known from the first time he took Stiles out on a date. When Derek had shown up at his door while Stiles was at school, John didn't know what to think. But he had heard the boy out and to his shock found out that Derek wanted to know how he felt about him dating his daughter.

John couldn't help but feel just a bit of respect when Derek had come to him first and assured him that Stiles was it for the young man; that he couldn't see himself with anyone else for the rest of his life. John had also found out that both Derek and Stiles had decided to wait until she was older before they took their relationship to the next level.

John couldn’t believe his ears when he had been told and had more often than not, sent a deputy to observe the young couples many dates. And even though each deputy confirmed that nothing was going on and that the worst they had seen the young couple do was kiss, hold hands and cuddle; John still found it hard to believe…until he saw it first-hand.

Stiles had invited Derek over the dinner with them and they had all retired to the living room after eating their fill.

John took his usual seat on his recliner as he watched Derek and Stiles cuddle on the couch beside him. He noticed that Derek made sure that his hands were in sight at all times, one holding Stiles' hand and the other laying on her waist. John also noticed that Stiles was just content to lay her head on Derek's chest and just immerse herself in the movie.

It wasn't long however before the young couples attention turned away from the movie and this gave John more of an insight on their relationship.

John watched as they whispered to one another, promises of love and devotion that seemed well beyond their years. He watched the tender look Derek had in his eyes when he looked at his daughter and he saw how her eyes sparkled with life and laughter as she looked into his. He was completely enamored by the sight and he couldn’t look away. It was then that he finally understood what the rest of the town saw when they looked at the young couple and that just brought more respect in his eyes to not only Derek but to his daughter as well. As he looked at them once more before turning his head back towards the movie, he understood that Derek was now a permanent part of his daughter's life…and he couldn't have picked a better man for the job.

* * *

Stiles mentally prayed over and over again that she wouldn't trip as she got up to head to the stage when her name was called for her to receive her diploma. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the events that had occurred over the past few years since Scott had been bitten. And even though she still blamed herself somewhat, she found that she wouldn't go back and change anything about what had occurred…well perhaps some things she would change.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was finally with Derek and he was completely in love with her. And she couldn't imagine how her life would be without him. Some would argue that she was too young to feel so completely in love with someone that she had only known for a few years. But with all that she had been through these past few years, she was far more mature than girls her age and many that were older. She knew what she wanted and she wanted Derek for the rest of her life. And she was over the moon that he was more than willing to give that to her.

She learned over the past year of being together that Derek was a closet romantic and she was more than happy to bask in his attention. He was completely devoted to her and her alone and that alone made her love him more. She never had someone to call her own, someone that she didn't have to share with anyone. Though she knew that she still shared Derek with the pack but there were moments that were hers' and hers' alone to have.

Moments when she would be having what seemed to be the worst day in school, only to go to her jeep and find a bouquet of wild flowers with a small note that simply said, 'I love you'.

Moments where she and Derek would do nothing but just curl up together on her couch and just bask in each other's presence, neither speaking a word for hours on end as they were just happy to be with each other.

Moments when they would watch the Lacrosse team play and cuddle up together on the benches with Derek putting his jacket over her shoulders and pulling her close to him to keep her warm from the chilly nights.

Moments where she would wake up crying in the middle of the night, only to call him and him to show up within minutes to hold her tightly on the couch as she cried; her dad found them like that more times that she could count.

Moments where the pain of missing her mother was too much and she found herself at her mother's grave, only for Derek to appear and kneel down, placing a flower on her mother's grave and greeting her; telling her mother of what a strong and beautiful daughter she had and that he knew that she would be proud of her.

Moments when he showed up in her room; tears streaking down his face after waking from a nightmare that was filled with fire and screams, only for her to hold him tightly as he cried into her shoulder.

It was these moments and so many more that touched her in more ways than she could count and she had realized months ago just how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her name was called and she made her way to the stage, only to blush brightly when the pack cheered her name.

She quickly found his eyes and once again her breathe was taken away by the sheer amount of love that his eyes held for her. No matter how many times she had seen that look and felt his love, she was still amazed that he could love her as much as he did.

She was glad that they had decided to wait on advancing their relationship until she had graduated. She was glad because they were now closer than ever and all doubts had fled both of their minds the closer that they grew. She knows that their pack didn't understand at first why they waited so long to bond fully but the more their pack watched them, the more they understood why they had decided to wait.

To Derek and Stiles, it was never going to be about the sex. To them, they needed something more concrete than just a physical relationship; especially with Derek having been scorned too many times during his life.

Stiles was more than understanding on this matter and was more than willing to wait for him to be ready. But now the time for them to finally bond completely and she couldn't help but feel excitement run through her veins.

Derek had made sure that tonight was going to be perfect, Stiles deserved only the very best and he was going to make sure that she got it.

For the past six months, he had been working on rebuilding his family home and it was finally finished. He and his wolf agreed that their mate needed a place for them to call their own and to have it on his land just made it more special.

Tonight was the night and he could feel his wolf vibrating under his skin at the thought of finally having their mate all to themselves. The wait was more than worth it but now with their bonding just a few hours away, he couldn't help but silently urge time to go faster so that he could be with his mate completely.

He had made sure that they would be alone in the house that weekend, having asked the rest of the pack to give them privacy which they all agreed to do. He had even asked John if he had his blessing and John had told him that he couldn't have chosen a finer young man for his little girl. He had also asked John something else, which had shocked the older man slightly but he merely chuckled and gave Derek his blessing once again.

As Derek watched Stiles stand up and throw her cap into the air, signaling the end of the ceremony; he had to physically stop himself from running up to her, throwing her over his shoulder and taking off towards the house. But he refrained himself and repeatedly told himself that the wait was more than worth it.

* * *

 Stiles giggled madly as Derek swept her into his arms and carried her through the door of the newly rebuilt house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin. She could feel him growl lowly in his chest and couldn’t stop the shiver of want that spread through her body. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, moving towards his mouth before she was brought into a deep kiss that shook her to her very soul.

"Derek…please," She whispered as she looked up at him, begging him with her eyes.

He chuckled as he kissed her again as he carried up the stairs towards his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

Once they entered the bedroom, Derek took her over to the large bed and placed her on it as he lay down beside her, just threading his fingers through his hair as he kissed her languidly.

Stiles accepted the lazy kisses and returned them with her lazy kisses, basking in the attention that Derek was giving her. She just laid there and let him kiss her lips, cheek as he moved down her neck.

Derek was intent on taking his time tonight. They were in no rush at all and he wanted to savor every moment of this night with the one that means so much to him. He kissed her lips softly and her cheeks as he made his way down her neck, nuzzling and nipping slightly.

Stiles moaned at the nipping and moved her neck in order to give Derek more access to her neck as he continued on his little adventure.

He licked an area that was at the junction of her throat and shoulder, knowing that this was the spot that he was going to mark her with later on tonight. Marking her as his mate for all to see…that thought sent a shudder of pleasure through his body at the thought of finally being able to mark his mate.

She shuddered beneath him as he nipped at the skin and she knew that this was where her mark was going to be. She moaned in pleasure at the thought of finally being able to be called his fully. She felt herself grow wetter in anticipation at what was to come and when Derek took a deep breath and growled lowly in his chest, she knew that he could smell her and that made her become even wetter.

When Derek inhaled Stiles' scent and couldn't help the growl that escaped him. He felt himself grow harder as he felt his control slipping. He had wanted to make this last; then again they did have all weekend to fully enjoy themselves. He was brought out of his thoughts as Stiles arched her back as she silently encouraged him to continue on; seemed like he wasn't the only one that could wait to get started tonight.

Stiles could take waiting anymore and arched her back, silently telling Derek that she wanted more and let out a pleased moan when he ventured further down her body. She sat up as she let him pull her shirt over her head before she lay back down. She moaned as she felt him begin to massage her breasts through her bra before he slipped a claw at the front of her bra before slicing it, revealing her breasts for him.

"Derek Hale! That was my favorite bra!" She yelled at him, glaring at his mischievous smile and saw the laughter in his eyes.

"I'll buy you another one," he replied, wasting no time in placing his mouth on her nipple while bringing up his other hand to play with the other.

Stiles' argument was cut off completely as she moaned under Derek's touch. She reached a hand up and threaded it through his thick hair as she silently encouraged him to continue. She brought her other hand to bite at her own fingers in order to keep as quiet as possible.

Derek stopped sucking on the delicious nub as he reached up and removed her fingers with a growl, eyes flashing red for an instance, "I want to hear you."

That was all he said as he flicked her nipple with this tongue and practically purred when she didn't silence her reaction. He wanted to hear every moan, groan and cry from her, he wanted to memorize every sound that she made for him.

He moved from one breasts to the other as he trailed a hand down her stomach to stop at the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and began kissing his way down her body, pulling the jeans off as he went.

Stiles lifted up when she felt him start to remove her jeans as she began to tremble in anticipation as she couldn't believe that they were finally going to bond. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair as she silently urged him on.

When Derek had removed her jeans, he just sat there with his head between her legs and took a deep breathe. The delicious scent that was coming from her was simply divine smelling and it sent a shiver through him as he mouthed over her underwear.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned out as she felt his breathe through her underwear. She was nothing more than a ball of sexual energy right now and she craved relief.

Derek practically ripped her panties off of her, throwing them to the floor as he took one final deep breathe before bringing his lips around her clit as he began flicking his tongue back and forth.

Stiles grip tightened in Derek's hair as he began licking and nibbling on her most sensitive area. She moaned as she started to grind against his face as she tried to create more friction.

Derek was content to lay where he was and bring her to orgasm with his mouth but Stiles kept pulling on his hair until he finally gave her his full attention.

"Derek…not that I don't mind your oral skills, which are awesome in case you were wondering," Stiles started as she smiled up at him. "But the first time I cum tonight, I want your cock to be inside me. Please Derek…"

Derek couldn't deny her that request as he simply nodded his head with a broad smile as he got up out of the bed and quickly removed all of his clothing before reaching over to the bedside draw to remove a condom. He was about to put it on when a delicate hand stopped him before he could open the wrapper.

Stiles looked at Derek, "We don't have to use that if you don't want. I'm on the pill and this is my first time anyway so I'm clean and I know you're clean because you've got super werewolf healing."

Derek was stunned for a moment before smiling widely and putting the condom back into the drawer. He couldn't believe that Stiles was willing to let him cum inside of her and he felt his wolf howling within him at the great honor that she had unknowingly given him.

Stiles braced herself as Derek moved his cock to her entrance. Their eyes met as she nodded her head once and he snapped his hips forward quickly. She yelped in pain as her barrier was broken as she dug her nails into Derek's arms as she forced herself to breathe.

Derek remained still as stone as he waited for her to get use to him. He would have taken her pain away but he knew that this was a pain that she needed to feel in order for her to feel the pleasure that followed.

Stiles nodded her head as a signal for Derek to go ahead. She was glad that he started out slowly, thrusting in and out of her in short strokes until the pain was completely with the pleasure that coursed throughout her entire body.

Derek could feel Stiles begin to tremble and knew that it was safe for him to speed up. He pulled more out of her body before slamming back in, his wolf preening at the cry of pleasure that emerged from his mate. He quickly lost all self-control as he began to thrust in and out of her body rapidly, wanting both of them to gain the relief that they both needed.

Stiles could feel herself reaching her completion quickly as she urged Derek on, "Derek…harder…mmm…feels so good Derek…Mark me…Derek…" Her words made no sense even to her ears but she knew that Derek understood the meaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him down as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

Derek could feel Stiles' begin to tighten around him as he felt himself quickly reaching his completion as well. He allowed her to pull him down as he nuzzled into the side of her neck as bite down, sending both him and her over the cliff of pleasure as they both came together.

They stayed there for a few moments, Stiles enjoying Derek being inside of her and Derek enjoying being inside of Derek. Before too long though, Derek became a bit heavy as she pushed slightly on his shoulder telling him so. He rolled off of her, only to pull her to him as he nuzzled and licked the bite mark on her neck.

Stiles knew that the mark wouldn't turn her but was a way of Derek marking her as his. When it came to the turning bite, it would need to be placed somewhere else when the time came. But for right now Stiles was just content to lie where she was, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur to Derek and Stiles as they barely left the bedroom, only emerging for food and to take baths. Their last day of their weekend alone was coming to an end and the pack was going to be arriving soon.

Stiles had taken it upon herself to wear her jeans but to put on one of Derek's shirts, tying the end so that it fit a bit better. She loved the way Derek looked at her when she was wearing his clothes and she had to admit that she loved wearing them. They always smelled of him and felt very soft against her skin.

The pack and John arrived within the last hour and Stiles was finishing up cooking. She set aside everything that was done and turned down the oven to continue cooking the large roast for the next few moments as she entered the living room.

She paused when she entered the room as everyone was strangely quiet and were all seated, Erica, Lydia and Allison could be seen bouncing in their seats with what can only be described as excitement. Stiles looked around confused before her eyes caught sight of Derek, who moved to stand in front of her.

Derek took a deep breath and got down onto one knee, producing a small black box from his pocket as he opened it and held it up to Stiles. "Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Stiles was in shock as she looked at the tiny delicate silver ring that rested in the box. She brought her hand to her mouth as she began to cry, nodding her head frantically.

Derek's smile could have outshined the sun at the moment as he got up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

The pack cheered as the girls quickly gathered around Stiles as they began to plan the wedding already.

Derek just stood back and watched, a smile on his face as John came up to him and clamped his hand on his shoulder silently telling the boy that he had done good; and when Derek looked up at Stiles, he knew that that statement was true.

**Author's Note:**

> For something that I wrote while half-asleep, I think I did a pretty good job. Granted I might come back and edit it some before I post Part 3.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
